


Out of Time

by kawaiiowl18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: When a friendly face pops up in their lives again, the Marauders past is revealed in ways it hasn't been before. All the while, the order is together and many hard choices have to be made. Is Death an old friend or a new chance of escape and how far can you go before it's too far?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So with Meet Me At Midnight coming to a close soon and other fics I should probably be working on, I've decided to post this. It's an idea I've been sitting on ever since I finished reading Cursed Child so hopefully I can cover everything. I need to reread the book series but I can't find Sorcerer's Stone or Chamber of Secrets so ooops.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I'll try not to screw this up. 
> 
> Not Beta'd. At all. Ever.

There they stood, like a haunting memory brought back to life but aged by the faults of time. She held tightly to her suitcase, eyes wide with fear and curiosity. 12 Grimmauld place, it still stood there and still stared back at her with violent and delightful memories there. It unfolded, unhinged as if someone was removing themselves from the safety of secrecy, and then there he was. His blue eyes still held that glint of mischief they used to, hair shaggy now. He was wearing a suit with a brown coat, it seemed to fit him. There was a boy with him, couldn't have been older than 15, maybe 16. He looked strikingly like two ghosts she had seen from a very long time ago, eyes like his mothers but the rest of him appeared of James Potter. He stopped dead in his tracks, the smile fading from his face and in that she knew she had been seen. She crossed the street and now stood in front of this boy and this man, smiling slightly. She kept enough distance so as not to alarm them, at least she hoped Sirius remembered her.

"Hello Sirius...and you must be Harry." She spoke, tone light and airy. 

"You.." Sirius breathed. 

Lupin nearly tripped on his way out when he saw her standing there. 

"Evelynn." He said, sounding surprised. 

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked her.

"I was a friend of your dad and moms, went to school with them. They sent me your baby picture in the mail with a letter telling me how excited they were to finally have you in the world. Goodness, you look so much like them. I suppose you get that a lot between these two though, they would have started a fan club for James if they could have. Which this is hardly any way to greet an old friend, my goodness. You two look like you've seen a-"

"A ghost?" Sirius almost choked out in a laugh. 

They were both caught off guard, both astonished, maybe even concerned a little. It didn't sit well with Harry. He backed away slightly towards Lupin, ready to grab his wand. 

"It's alright Harry." He said, noticing the shift in Harry's mood and stance.

"Remus, please take Harry inside. I wish to speak to Sirius alone...if that is alright?" She asked, looking between the three of them but not seemingly upset by Harry's defensive nature.

"Yes..." Lupin said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

He was hesitant to follow the older man inside but he did. The house folded back closed away from the world and they stood alone in silence for a few moments before she dropped her suit case and immediately pulled him into a hug.

"It's been far too long..." She said as tears filled her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I thought you were dead."

"Bit of a long story but surprise...I'm not. I would have sent an owl but I couldn't find you and Remmy was at Hogwarts, I didn't want to cause a scene." She said, still holding onto him tightly.

"I was in prison...it's a long story."

"Seems we've both got some story telling to do." She said, pulling away.

He kept hold of both of her hands, looking at her with a touch of sadness in his eyes.

"Come in, meet the rest of the order." He said

"I can't, Sirius. I just...can't." She said, shaking her head. 

"Evie...don't tell me you're going to just come by and disappear. Where are you off to with that suit case? Don't leave again." He said, frowning slightly and sounding desperate.

Evelynn smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

"I would love to come in and meet them but I can't fight again."

"You don't have to...I promise."

"Don't make empty promises, Sirius. I know you would only get hurting trying to not break that...and I don't want that at all." 

"It isn't empty. You can help around the house, just...please, Evie. I haven't seen you in a long time, neither has Remus and you should properly meet the boy." He protested. 

She sighed, he was as relentless as usual. With a nod, she let him lead the way inside. Memories asaulted her immediately, taking her back to a time that no longer existed as she saw their coats hanging in the closet, saw the floor boards still old and unforgivingly creaky. She had taken in an audible breath, making Sirius look at her curiously before seeming to understand. They were both young again for a moment and they shared a smile. This house was not Sirus' favorite place to be for obvious reasons but she had remembered using a spell to transform one of the rooms into a beautiful dance hall where she made him dance with her for hours. 

"Do you remember when we...?" He trailed off, earning a nod from her with her smile still in tact. 

"Your feet were so sore, you couldn't stop complaining but you made me happy...so very happy." She said, a fond look in her eyes as she looked away from the house decor and at Sirius. 

"That's all I ever wanted to do."

If they were alone, she would have kissed him but instead she let go of his hand as Molly walked by while talking to someone named George.

"Come on then, lets meet the rest of them, yeah?" He asked with another smile before placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her through the house.

The table was still there and big, at that. Half of the people there were redheaded and probably related, Weasley family. She had heard about them because of Bill's fame as well as the fact that one of them worked for the Ministry. Then there was Harry with two people on each side of him, one a brunette young lady and the other another Weasley. Remus had stopped talking to the young woman beside him and stood, making the room fall silent. This felt very awkward and reminded her of her first time meeting the boys. It was rather awkward and she had been smitten with Sirius since before they had even met. The Marauders had a name for themselves in the school, that was for certain.

"Hello dear, come in and sit. I'm Molly Weasley. Who might you be?" the woman at the head of the table asked. 

"My name is Evelynn Lupin, and thank you." She said, making the entire room stop. 

"I'm sorry, Lupin?" Harry asked, looking at her and then Remus and then back to her.

"Ah, yes. I was kind of dead, I think. I suppose. I'm his younger sister, only by about a year though. I was his annoying little Slytherin sister who followed him everywhere she would let him, it was so ridiculous. I was ridiculous." She said, making Sirius snort.

"Slytherin?" The red headed boy next to Harry asked. 

"Yeah...don't say it like such a swear word, I didn't get to pick where I was sorted and I certainly wasn't the worst of them or I would hope not." She said with a shrug.

"Dead or not, why am I just now discovering that you've got a younger sister?" The young woman next to Lupin asked.

"I was dead, it's kind of hard to talk about someone you care about when they've passed on, no matter how much time has passed. However, I am mildly insulted Remmy." She said, playful glint in her eye.

"It's very good to see you too, Evelynn..." Lupin said as he stood. 

He went over to Evelynn and pulled her into a hug, her wrapping his arms around him. It was a quick hug, but a meaningful one. After pulling away, he motioned for her to sit.

"Would you stay for dinner?"

"Only if you let me feed the dog scraps." She said with a slight smile.

"I can hear you." Sirius said, earning a slight laugh from Lupin. 

They had all settled in for dinner but it was awkard. Harry was tense, she didn't know half the peoples names, and Kingsley had come in to pure silence. He was only passing through, saying he was keeping an eye on things but was happy to see Eve again. 

"Mrs. Weasley, did you cook the mashed potatoes? They're very buttery and fluffy." Evelynn said

"Who are you really?" Harry asked her, making Eve look at him.

He was nearly glaring at her, seeming way too tense for the situation. She sighed and put her fork down. 

"I'm Remus Lupin's sister and an unregistered animagus. I went to Hogwarts, already said I was a Slytherin. Perhaps you missed all of that? I recieved news about your birth but my goodness you are as stubborn and fierce as Lily herself." She said

"What right do you have to talk about them so freely?" He asked her, getting a bit frustrated now. 

"What right?" Evelynn asked, a bit taken aback by that.

"Harry..." the brunette sitting next to him said softly as if to try and calm or silence him.

"I was one year behind your father and mother. They graduated one year before I did, they were some of my closest friends. My brother was one of their best friends and so was I. We were a family, knowing them before and after it all...that's what gives me the right, boy." She said, staring him down a bit.

He stared back, making her smile a little. "You play quidditch, boy wonder?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked, this catching him off guard a little as his gaze softened into confusion.

"Quidditch, the sport with the broom sticks and the little golden thingy you have to catch." She said, as if he didn't know although she was sure he did.

"I'm the seeker for Gryffindor." He said

"Marvelous! Look at you, a seeker. These two better be proud of you." She said, looking to Lupin and Sirius.

"Absolutely, he's a great lad. Very good with a patronus and certainly shows a lot of potential in defense against the Dark Arts." Lupin chimed in.

"Of course I'm proud of him." Sirius said with a warm smile, which made Harry smile a bit.

"Are you always this...happy?" The brunette asked

"Yeah, kind of. It's better to be happy than sad but I can be serious too if needed. I don't believe I got your name. Wait, no. Don't tell me, I'll get it." She said, looking at the other female for a minute.

"Holy fu..." She cleared her throat. "You're Hermione Granger. The smartest witch of your time." 

"How do you know that?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Evelynn can identify anybody, it's almost like magic." Lupin said, tone a little dry. 

"Most of you here are Weasley's but I could tell by the hair and freckles. What's your first names? Weasley and non-Weasley included."

"Well I'm Molly, that's Fred and George." The twins waved at her, earning a smile from Evelynn.

"That's Ron and my little girl over there is Ginny. Then my husband over here..."

"Did you say you're an unregistered animagus?" Ron asked

"Why? Sorry, I don't turn into a wolf at the dinner table. It can be a little off putting for some." She said, shooting a look at Sirius when he kicked her under the table.

"I'm Hermione. Excuse me but are you a werewolf?" She asked

Something flashed in Evelynn's eyes but it was gone just as soon as it was there. Lupin had caught it and shook his head slightly as if he was signaling something.

"Nope. An animagus turns into whatever their patronus is. Mine just so happened to be a wolf." She said

"But unregistered..." Hermione started, but Eve interupted her. 

"Dinner has been wonderful, Molly. Perhaps me and my dear brother could clean up?" Evelynn asked, noticing everybody was mostly done eating.

"Yes, of course...uh, thank you, dear." Molly said, seeming a bit confused by her sudden kindness. 

"Actually, if it's alright...I'd like to help her instead." Harry said.

"That's absolutely fine." Evelynn said, looking at him with curiosity in her eyes. 

The two of them had cleared the table and began to clean without using magic. It was quiet for a few moments before Harry stopped drying and putting things away.

"Evelynn?" 

"Yes, wonder boy?" She asked, scrubbing at a plate.

"What was it like for you...? When you were at Hogwarts and with my parents and the others. What was that like?" He asked

"I could tell you a few stories if you promise not to get bored." She said with a mischevious smile now as she stopped scrubbing to look at him.

"I...want to hear it. I want to know. What my parents were like when they were young." He said

"Remmy and Sirius haven't told you?" She asked, a bit surprised now.

"Of course they've told me. I guess I just want a fresh...point of view." He said, sitting on a stool.

"Well..." She waved her hands to make all of the dishes begin to clean themselves and put themselves away, cabinet doors flying open.

"I suppose I could tell you...would you like some tea too?" She asked, the kettle filling with water and getting on the stove that turned on.

"Sure, thank you." He said

"Of course, no story is good without tea." She said with a slight smile.

The chaos in the kitchen ended as soon as it began and the sink emptied itself of soap and water. She then set two mugs on the table by herself, tea bags in them. She snapped her fingers and sugar as well as milk appeared between them. She sat down and motioned for him to do the same. He did so, watching her curiously. She could do magic without a wand so she was rather powerful but she didn't seem malicious towards them, perhaps that was good. Maybe Harry could ask her to fight...but that came later. The kettle whistled and she waved her hand again. The stove was off and the kettle placed gently on the stove top away from the hot burner as their mugs filled with water.

"So, what is it you want to know?" She asked

"Maybe start from the beginning?" He asked

"Oh goodness you want me to go way back. Alright...so, I was in my first year when the others were in their second year. I was so excited because I was getting sorted into my house and I wanted to be with my brother but well. Slytherin. I remember it like it was yesterday..."

"You're really going to tell him this boring story right now?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room.

"Boring? Goodness me, I hope it wasn't boring the night of the Yule Ball. I went and I was with this guy who had very bad intentions for me that I didn't condone. He tried to go in for a kiss and I ended up shoving him away. He tried to go in for more but Sirius broke his nose. I cried for most of the night, even after James beat him up for me. We all got detention but it was a nice gesture. I also think that's the year you finally realized I'm not some silly little girl, wasn't it..Sirius?" She asked

"Anyways, it's getting late and I believe Harry should rest up because tomorrow is a day of more training." Sirius said

"Fine...but I want to hear more stories later." He said

"Oh, you will. Good night, Harry Potter." She said with a gentle smile.

"Good night, Evelynn." He said before getting up and leaving the two of them alone.

"Care for a cup?" She asked

Sirius sat where Harry had before. 

"You're going to fill his brain with the past."

"He wants to know, why would I keep that from him?" She asked

"Evie...the boy has so much more to worry about." 

"Do you remember when you asked Amelia Burnhart to the Yule ball? I thought I was going to die, I was so into you. It was stupid." She said

"No, it wasn't.." He said softly, sliding his hand across the table and taking hers.

"Sirius..." She said in a near whisper as she squeezed his hand.

She inched to the edge of her chair, "how long are you going to make me wait now?" 

"I have learned my lesson in that." He said, leaning forward and kissing her.

She had just started to kiss him back, melting into it when someone cleared their throat. She pulled away and looked at her brother, a little annoyed.

"Not this again." Lupin said with a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"Not what again?" Sirius asked with a slight frown.

"I almost killed you when my sister went to her Yule...god, you made me so mad that night. Do you remember?" He asked as he moved to get some water.

"And should I ask about Tonks?" Evelynn asked

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"13 years." Sirius said.

"13 years, blyme!" 

"Thank you, Sirius." Lupin said dryly.

"Happy to help, mate." He replied with a slight smirk.

"You wouldn't even let me date at 13. Are teacher-student relationships a thing now? Goodness, is Severus dating his students? I couldn't even imagine. And Dumbledore doesn't care?" She asked, very amused now.

"You know what, you two are made for each other. Carry on." Lupin said before going back upstairs with cup in hand.

Evelynn and Sirius looked at each other before they began laughing. 

"Oh, I've missed you greatly." She said

"Likewise." He responded. 

"Off to bed then? I do believe I might get going...I don't want to impose, I can come back in the morning." She said

"Nonsense, we're sharing a bed." He said, standing and grabbing her hand.

As he pulled her to his room, she waved her hand to clean up the tea mess and make sure the kitchen was spotless. The two of them hadn't shared a bed in years, and that was a special yet sad circumstance. She had changed into a nightgown and was currently laying above the covers. 

"Are you seriously going to do that?" He asked

"Do what?" She asked

"Seperate us with covers. This isn't school anymore, Evie."

"Maybe I like sleeping without the covers on." She said

"Lies, you hog the blankets. What is it really? Do I smell too much like a dog? Can't fix that, sorry." He said, sitting up a bit.

"I just...I...don't trust myself, Sirius. It's been years and I still love you." She admitted. 

It fell silent between them, making her frown.

"Forget I said anything...good night, Sirius." She said, rolling onto her side so her back faced him.

The lights had shut off when she spoke, her own doing. She squeaked when she felt the covers move and then felt herself pulled to him after she was covered.

"What are you doing?"

"Not making the same mistake twice." He said before kissing her again, this time more urgently and with meaning behind it.

She rolled onto her back with him on top of her, kissing him back the same way as she closed her eyes. Time seemed to fade away in that moment. She woke up in the bed, alone. She stood and found her clothes, putting them on before going to her first class of the day. The Yule Ball had been last night and the two of them had just shared quite a night together, a secret they promised to keep from Remus but Sirius had told James and she had told Lily.

"You did not." She said, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong with that, Lily? He told me I was beautiful and I just...I broke down, okay? He was there for me. Besides, Sirius is not a bad guy." Eve said

"No but he won't commit...are you sure you're ready for that?" Lily asked

"Of course he will."

"Will he?" Severus asked as he joined them.

"Hello..and yes, he will. Why won't he?" She asked

"He's flirting with Amelia currently, right over there actually." He said, pointing towards a tree.

And there he was, ripping Eve's heart out of her chest. She frowned, dropping her potion's book and marching straight over there. 

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful..." She heard him tell Amelia, who blushed.

"She's beautiful, hm?" She asked 

Sirius froze when he saw the look on Eve's face.

"Evelynn." He said, taking a step away from Amelia.

"I gave you so much last night..." She said, tears filling her eyes. 

"What?" Remus asked, having been leaning against the tree until now.

"I love you, you...you insuferable jerk!" 

Amelia made a face before rolling her eyes and leaving the group alone.

"What?" Sirius asked, frowning as he ignored Amelia. He was focused on Eve now.

"I have loved you this entire time, I have watched you as Remmy's little annoying sister. I fell for your charms, I was at a weak and low point. How could you?" She said with tears falling now.

"Evelynn, I didn't know."

"As if that would have stopped you. You make me sick and I never want to see you again, Sirius Black!" She shouted at him before slapping him and going back to Lily and Severus.

She picked up her book and stormed away from all of them as she continued to cry. Remus glared at Sirius.

"You took her innocence?" 

"I..."

Remus shook his head and went after his sister, calling out to her but she just started to walk faster. 

"What the hell, mate?" James asked, frowning slightly. 

"James..."

"That's Evie. She's not just some random girl, why would you?"

"I...I don't know. It was different, you know? She...was different. She is different." 

"Oh Sirius..." 

Evelynn woke up the next morning from her dream, the bed empty. She frowned and sat up, covering herself with the duvet as her nightgown was on the floor. 

"Sirius?" She called out.

No response. She felt her heart drop into her stomach, frowning. No, not again. He wouldn't do that to her again, she wouldn't let him. He came in then with a tray that had tea on it, setting it on the night table.

"I brought you your favorite....hey, what's wrong?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"I thought you left again, you jerk." She said with a frown.

"No..I meant it, what I said last night." He said, sitting on the bed.

"Not making the same mistake?" She asked

"I don't want to...I love you and I mean that. I want to prove to you that I mean that..." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled slightly.

"I will kill you if you're lying to me."

"I'll hold you to that." He laughed. 

They stayed like that for a while before he was called to the table for a meeting by Lupin. Evelynn got dressed after showering and found the group eavesdropping.

"Rude." Evelynn said, making them all quiver.

"Where did you come from?" George whispered. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She responded before moving to listen in as well.

Possesed by you-know-who? They didn't need to hear this. She saw the fear on their faces and tried not to roll her eyes before heading downstairs. The whispering stopped.

"Evelynn." Lupin said

"Yes, good morning. Please, don't stop on my account." She said

"This is order business and you said you don't want to be in the fight." Sirius said

"I like the boy, I'm in." She said

"What?" Sirius and Lupin asked simultaneously. 

"There's a flare in those eyes, they're just like his mother's but not quite. He's him, he's not his parents. Not entirely, just pieces of them. I'm with wonder boy." She said

Sirius left the room at this, making her sigh. Lupin just stared at her, jaw tight. She figured that wasn't the best choice but it was her choice. She did like Harry, it didn't take much to get her to like him. She made a promise in a return letter she wasn't ever sure James and Lily got back but she was going to protect him. She promised to keep him alive, promised to make sure nothing happened to Harry. Even if it meant giving up her own life. She just smiled slightly and went to add milk to the tea that Sirius had made her. This was going to be a very long day after the declaration she made of rejoining the order because things just couldn't be easy, could they?


End file.
